Awful Beautiful Life
by mandababe10
Summary: A collection of Loe one-shots!
1. Soulmate

**AN: Ah….a new story. Don't worry, I'm still working on ****You and Me****. I just got the idea for these Loe one-shots, and I had to do it! This is the first one, and you will see that I make an appearance as Kevin's wife (haha….who else?). So, I hope you enjoy!! And don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana. I do not own the Jonas Brothers (Kevin, however, I want). I do not own the song "Soulmate" (that belongs to the wonderful Josh Turner). I do, however, own the plot. **

"Soulmate"

_Soulmate  
Until the end of time  
You're my soulmate  
I'll love you till I get to Heaven's gate  
And if I go first sweetheart  
I'll wait  
Cause I know I'll never find another  
Soulmate_

Twenty-four year old Joe Jonas was pacing back and forth, driving his brothers crazy.

"Dude, if you don't stop pacing, I'm seriously going to tie you to the chair," Nick said, glaring at the middle brother.

"Aw, Nick, give Joseph here a break," Kevin said, glancing at a nervous Joe "He's getting married. He's allowed to be nervous. Don't you remember when I married Amanda?"

Joe laughed at the memory. "How could we forget? I thought you were going to pass out when she was walking down the aisle!"

"Excatly!" Kevin said. "So, Joe has a right to be nervous!"

"Fine," Nick replied. "But I still wish he'd stop pacing!"

_Your love  
No telling where I'd be  
Without your love  
Stumbling in the dark  
Would be pretty rough  
When I get down you're the one  
That lifts me up  
I thank the Lord above  
For your love_

Thirty minutes later, and Joe was standing at the alter, with Kevin, Nick, and Frankie standing beside him. Joe looked even more nervous than he was before. Kevin put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"It'll be okay," he whispered "This is going to be the best day of your life."

Joe nodded, and then turned his attention towards the back of the church. The flower girl and ring bearer were walking down the aisle. He chuckled to himself when he noticed the little boy (who just happened to be his three-year-old nephew) sneaking glances at the adorable little girl (who was one of Lilly's cousins). Joe was working on teaching little Jonathan everything he knew about "picking up chicks", much to Kevin and Amanda's dismay.

"If my son turns out like you," Kevin had threatened, "I'll be upsetting most of our fanbase when I kill you!"

Joe then noticed that the bridesmaids and were making their way down the aisle. And then he saw Miley, Lilly's maid of honor, and he started getting nervous and excited and anxious all at the same time.

Then "Here Comes The Bride" started playing.

_In this day and time  
The right one is hard to find  
Girl, that's why I'm holding onto you  
Each and every night  
When we turn out the light  
There's no mistaking what we have is true_

Lilly appeared at the back of the church with her dad, and Joe couldn't take his eyes off of her. He didn't notice the guests all stand. He didn't notice the music playing. He didn't notice the looks that Nick and Miley were giving each other.

All he noticed was her.

Lilly and her dad finally reached him at the alter. Her dad gave Lilly's hand to him, and they turned and faced the preacher. Joe found it amazing that he even heard what the preacher said, and he found it more amazing that he was actually able to repeat the vows. It was all a blur, and he really didn't remember most of the ceremony.

Except for the "I dos".

And the kiss. The mindblowing kiss. The kiss that said that she was finally his for all eternity.

The preacher beamed, and Joe and Lilly turned and faced their family and friends.

"I now present to you, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Joseph Adam Jonas!"

_Soulmate  
I hope that we grow old together  
Soulmate  
In the good and bad  
Even through the heartache  
We've got a special bond  
That'll never break  
Cause darling you and I are  
Soulmates_


	2. Ready To Fall

**AN: Thank you guys for the reviews on "Soulmate"!! I loved that everyone seemed to like the line where Kevin threatened to kill Joe. Ah….brothers. Hehe! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this fluffy one-shot. Don't forget to review!**

**And I'm still working on ****You and Me****, but I'm kind of stuck with a song to use for the next chapter. But have no worries….me and Lissa are putting our heads together (like we did for chapter 5) and I should have the story posted by Sunday at the latest. I have how I want the chapter to go, I just need a song! **

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing except the plot. The song is "Ready To Fall" by Meredith Edwards. **

**Happy reading!**

"Ready To Fall"

_I get a feeling  
I can't explain  
Whenever your eyes meet mine  
My heart spins in circles  
And I lose all space and time  
And now that  
We're standing face to face  
Something tells me  
It's gonna be ok_

Lilly couldn't help it. Here she was, front row at her best friends' concert, and all she could do was wish that they would hurry up and finish. She had already heard the same songs five million times. And every concert had the same screaming girls cheering on the girl and declaring their love for the boys, mostly a certain brown haired lead singer.

The same brown haired lead singer she was madly in love with.

Of course, he didn't know that. At least, she was fairly certain he didn't know that. Sure, they flirted, and they were pretty much always together. And heck, they had even gone out on a couple of dates.

_And I'm ready to fall  
In love tonight  
Ready to hold my heart  
Open wide  
I can't promise forever  
But baby I'll try  
Cause I'm ready to fall  
In love tonight_

But Lilly wanted more. And she had decided that tonight was the night he would find out just how deep her feelings for him ran. Tonight, she was going to muster up all of her courage and tell him exactly how she felt.

Would this concert _ever_ end?

_I know you've been watching  
Choosin' your moment  
I've been dreaming of that day  
No one before you  
Has gotten to me this way  
And now that  
We're standing face to face  
There's something that I need to say_

Kevin and Nick had both told her that he liked her. Even Miley told her that. They all three said that he wouldn't shut up about her, that he constantly wanted to be with her.

But, he was shy when it came to this kind of thing. He didn't want to screw up anything. But, he wanted her to know, so he was waiting for the right moment to tell her.

Well, Lilly was tired of waiting. As much as she had dreamed about him telling her how he felt, she didn't want to wait any longer. Which is why she was telling him tonight.

_And I'm ready to fall  
In love tonight  
Ready to hold my heart  
Open wide  
I can't promise forever  
But baby I'll try  
Cause I'm ready to fall_

_In love tonight_

For the first time, she was willing and ready to give a guy her whole heart. She was willing to trust a guy not to break it. She had never done that before. The guys she had dated in the past never got to know the real Lilly Truscott. She always guarded a part of herself from them.

But he was different.

_Nothing is certain  
This I know  
Where ever we're headed  
I'm ready to go_

The concert finally ended, and she got up and immediately made her way outside. She knew that there was no way she would be able to talk to him backstage. Too much commotion going on, and too many fan girls throwing themselves at him. So, she went out to the bus and stood outside waiting.

About thirty minutes later, Kevin, Nick, Miley, and Joe made their way outside. They were all laughing about something that had happened. Lilly loved how he looked when he smiled. She loved the sound of his laugh.

And she wanted to love the way he said "I love you".

The four performers approached the bus said hey to Lilly. Miley knew what she was going to do, so she motioned for Nick and Kevin to follow her into the bus. Joe was about to get on when Lilly stopped him.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Uh, sure Lil," Joe said, looking at her. "Couldn't we get on the bus and talk?"

"Uh, no," Lilly said, looking down, "This is kind of a private thing."

"Oh. Ok. What's up?"

Lilly looked up into his eyes. Those beautiful chocolate brown eyes. It's a wonder she didn't just lose all control right there.

"Um, I have to tell you something. Uh…" she was starting to get nervous. What if Kevin and Nick and Miley didn't know what they were talking about? What if he just saw her as a friend, or, worse, a little sister? She would never be able to live with the rejection.

Joe saw how nervous she was, and he realized that he was just as nervous as she was. It was now or never. And he chose now.

While she was trying to get her words out, he leaned over, and placed the sweetest kiss on her lips.

It took a few seconds, but she responded back, throwing her arms around his neck and deepening the kiss.

They pulled apart about a minute later, and Joe leaned his forehead on hers and just stared into her eyes. They both realized that they had just fallen head over heels in love.

They didn't know what would happen in the future, but they did know that they had each other, and that was all that mattered.

_I can't promise forever  
But baby I'll try  
Yes I'm ready to fall  
In love tonight  
_


	3. Two In A Million

**AN: This one-shot is pure fluff in honor of Valentine's Day! So I hope you can handle the sweetness, and I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot (as usual). The song is "Two In A Million" by S Club 7.**

**Happy Valentine's Day!**

"Two In A Million"

_Out of all the boys  
You're not like the others  
From the very first day  
I knew we'd be lovers  
In my wildest dreams  
My darkest desires  
Would I declare to you  
Your love takes me higher_

Lillian Truscott was perhaps the luckiest girl in the world. She lived in one of the coolest places, had a great family and amazing friends.

And she also had the world's greatest (and cutest) boyfriend.

She smiled to herself, thinking back to when she first met Joe Jonas.

_Just when we both thought  
Our lives were set in stone  
They shone a light  
And brought us together_

Miley's dad was working with the Jonas Brothers on a song, and, needless to say, Miley was not happy about that. So, she came up with another one of her wacky ideas, which involved both her and Lilly dressing up like guys and making it seem like Robbie Ray stole the song from them.

Lilly was so excited that she was going to get to meet the Jonas Brothers. But nothing prepared her heart for the extremely cute middle brother.

She knew then that she was not destined to always get the jerks. She knew then that she was not destined to always be Miley's sidekick.

But she did know that one day, that boy was going to love her.

_We are two in a million  
We've got all the luck  
We could be given  
If the world should stop  
We'd still have each other  
And no matter what_

_We'll be forever as one_

It's been five years since they met and four years since they started dating. She couldn't believe that they had actually survived all the tours and fan girls and rumors. There were times when she wasn't sure that they would make it, but she fought hard for the boy. She knew in her heart that he was the one for her.

_It's a crazy world  
Where everything's changing  
One minute you're up  
And the next thing you're breaking  
When I lose my way  
And the skies they get heavy  
It'll be okay  
The moment you're with me_

At that moment, there was a knock at her door. She wasn't expecting anyone, so she had no clue who it could be. She got to the door and flung it open, revealing the best surprise anyone could have ever given her.

Joe was standing on her porch, chocolates in one hand and flowers in the other.

"JOE!" the blonde yelled, immediately throwing her arms around his neck. "I thought you guys were on tour for another month."

Joe pulled away from her and smiled. "We are. But, we had a couple of days off, and I couldn't not see you on Valentine's Day."

Lilly's smile got even bigger. She couldn't believe just how lucky she was. She moved to the side and motioned for Joe to come in, which he gladly did. He handed her the presents, and she went to put the flowers in a vase while he sat on the couch. She came back in the living room and joined him.

"Hey Lil," he said, "I have another present for you."

"Oh really? What is it?"

_No one would have guessed  
We'd be standing strong today  
Solid as a rock  
And perfect in every way_

Joe was starting to get slightly nervous, but when he looked in her eyes, it all just melted away. He knew that he was about to make the best decision he had ever made.

"Lilly, I love you more than anything in this world. You are the most amazing person I have ever met, and I can't believe that you are mine. You complete me like nothing else, and I know that there is no one else out there for me."

Joe then got off the couch and bent down on one knee in front of Lilly. Her hands immediately flew to her mouth. Was he about to do what she thought he was about to do?

"Lillian Truscott," he said, opening the box in his hands to reveal the most beautiful diamond ring she had ever seen, "will you marry me?"

Lilly seriously thought she was going to cry. This was by far the last thing she was expecting! She looked and him, and all she could do was nod her head yes. He immediately got a huge smile on his face, put the ring on her finger, jumped up, and pulled her into the most mindblowing kiss both had ever had.

They finally pulled away and rested their foreheads together, perfectly content to look into each others' eyes. Nothing could take away the feeling of complete happiness that they both had at this moment.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Lilly."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Joe."

_We are two in a million  
We've got all the luck  
We could be given  
If the world should stop  
We'd still have each other  
And no matter what  
We'll be forever as one_


	4. Does He Love You

**AN: Ok, this is not a fluffy Loe. In fact, it is quite the opposite. I didn't want all of these to be romantic and fluffy (even though I am a hopeless romantic). I'm trying to convey all sorts of emotions with these one-shots. So, I hope you are now prepared for non-fluffy Loe.**

**And I promise I'm working on ****You and Me****. I actually found a song and I have started writing the next chapter! Hopefully that will be up later on today or tomorrow! **

**And to all my reviewers…thank you! You guys are what keep me writing! You have no idea how amazing you guys are!**

**Disclaimer: Seriously…if I owned anything of importance regarding this story, do you honestly believe I would be writing this instead of paying attention in my chemistry class? As for the song, it's "Does He Love You" by Reba McEntire feat. Linda Davis.**

"Does He Love You"

_I've known about you  
For awhile now  
When he leaves me_

_He wears a smile now  
As soon as he's  
Away from me  
In your arms  
Is where he wants to be_

Lilly couldn't believe she was actually doing this. She couldn't believe that she had even been put into this situation. But here she was, knocking on the door of her husband's mistress. She had known about his cheating for about six months now. No telling how long it had been going on before she found out. She just couldn't believe that Joe would do this to her.

She sighed. As much as she didn't want to do this, she knew that she needed to confront the girl who was taking her husband away from her.

_But you're the one he  
Rushes home to_

_You're the one he  
Gave his name to  
I never see his face  
In the early morning light  
You have his mornings, his daytimes  
And sometimes  
I have his nights_

Sophia sighed. She had seen his wife walking up to her front porch, and now she was knocking on the door. This was not something she wanted to do. She didn't want meet his wife. She didn't want to like her. She didn't want to feel sorry for her. What she did want was for Joe to completely love her, and no one else. His wife had no clue how good she had it. He married _her_. Sophia only had him at night. Lilly had him every other time.

She knew she had to face Lilly at some point. Might as well get it over with now.

Maybe then she could move on.

_But does he love you   
(Does he love you)  
Like he loves me  
(Like he loves me)  
Does he think of you  
(Does he think of you)  
When he's holding me  
And does he whisper  
(Does he whisper)  
All his fantasies  
Does he love you  
(Does he love you)  
Like he's been loving me_

Sophia opened the door and came face-to-face with Lilly. Both women just stared at each other for a moment before Sophia decided it would be best to talk about this inside and not where the neighbors could see.

Lilly walked into the living room and took her jacket off. Sophia tried to take it from her, but Lilly held on to it. She needed something to hold on to. Something that this woman couldn't take away from her.

"Please, Lilly, sit," Sophia offered. Lilly sat down on the couch closest to the door. She wanted to be able to escape quickly once this conversation was over.

"Sophia," Lilly started nervously, "I have a request."

Sophia knew what was coming. It was the request that she had been dreading. The request she didn't want to have to fulfill, but knew she needed to.

"I want you to stop seeing Joe." Lilly looked like she was going to cry. She quickly turned away from Sophia, not wanting her to see how weak she really was.

_But when he's with me  
He says he needs me  
And that he wants me  
That he believes in me_

"I'm not sure if I can do that," Sophia said, her voice breaking. "I love him, Lilly. He's everything I've ever wanted."

Lilly laughed. "So you've always wanted a married man?" she asked bitingly. "Or have you always wanted a guy who couldn't commit and would break your heart?"

The tears started running down Sophia's cheeks. She knew that the things that Lilly was saying made sense. She knew that Lilly had every reason to be mad. But she couldn't help it. She wanted Joe.

"No, Lilly. I've never wanted a guy like that. I've wanted the sweet guy, the guy who needs me. The guy who believes in me and my dreams."

_And when I'm in his arms  
Oh he swears there's no one else  
Is he deceiving me  
Or am I deceiving myself_

"Well he must not need you as much as you think he does," Lilly responded.

"What makes you say that?" Sophia questioned. "He tells me that he needs me all the time."

"Well, he tells me that there is no one else. He tells me that I'm the only one for him," Lilly gave a little laugh. "That's how it should be. I'm his wife." Her voice got softer. "But who is really deceiving who here?"

_But does he love you  
(Does he love you)  
Like he loves me  
(Like he loves me)  
Does he think of you  
(Does he think of you)  
When he's holding me  
And does he whisper  
(Does he whisper)  
All his fantasies  
Does he love you  
(Does he love you)  
Like he's been loving me_

Lilly got up. She couldn't take it anymore. She turned to look at Sophia one last time.

"I'm asking you to let me have my husband back. He's all I have, and I love him more than anyone will ever know. And there was a time when he loved me just as much," Tears started streaming down her cheeks. "Please, let me have him back. Let Joe go. Let me be happy again."

With that, Lilly turned and walked out the door. She wasn't sure what would happen, but she hoped that Sophia understood her and did the right thing.

After Lilly left, Sophia sat on the couch. She knew what she had to do. It was going to kill her, but it was the best thing for everyone.

She picked up the phone and dialed the all-too familiar number. He picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Joe. It's Sophia," she said, her voice wavering slightly. "We need to talk."


	5. He'll Never Be What I Used To Be To You

**AN: Ok, this is a very short one-shot. Remember how I made Joe the bad guy in the last one? Well, now it's Lilly's turn. It would have been longer, but I liked how it ended, and I couldn't think of anything else to put. **

**And don't worry, I'll post a longer one tomorrow! And hey! There's a new chapter of ****You and Me**** up! Go check that out, too!!**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing. The song is "He'll Never Be (What I Used To Be To You)" by 98 Degrees. **

"He'll Never Be What I Used To Be To You"

_I heard you found yourself a new man  
And you say you're happy as can be  
No one can play the game like you can  
But does he give you everything you need_

To say that Joe was upset was an understatement. His girlfriend of four years, the love of his life, had just left him.

For another guy. Her best guy friend, to be exact.

He actually had a good laugh when he first heard that. I mean, it was _Oliver_. Yeah, sure, he was a good guy and all. But he was no Joe Jonas.

_But in good time  
You're gonna find  
Your eyes were closed  
And your heart was blind  
Now it's too late  
To change your fate  
Cause there's no way he'll ever take my place_

-Flashback-

"Look, Joe," Lilly yelled, "I just don't think we're right for each other anymore."

"What? And Oliver is right for you?" Joe yelled back.

"Yes, Joe, he is! At least I know he'll never be gone for long periods of time. At least I'll always have him _here_."

Joe just looked at her. He couldn't believe this. He had told her on more than one occasion that he would stop it all if she would just say the word. But, she always told him that she would never make him give up his dream. She understood and would always stand by him.

Ha! Liar.

"Well I hope you remember one thing, Lillian Truscott," he said as he opened the door, "No matter how hard you try, he will be what I used to be to you."

_He'll never be  
What I used to be to you  
So if you wanna play the fool  
Then make that move  
And do what you gotta do  
You'll never find  
A heart that is half as true  
I guess you really never knew  
But soon you'll see  
That he'll never be  
What I used to be to you_


	6. Your Man

**AN: Hey there! Ok, this one-shot is dedicated to MyJonasSensesAreTingling3 and BoiH8er since they both requested a happier Loe one-shot. So, despite my lack of romantic inspiration and my anti-fluff mood, I have given you once again, a happy Loe.**

**Just a warning though, this is going to be slightly sexier than my other writings. Read the lyrics and you'll know why.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot. The song "Your Man" belongs to the wonderful Josh Turner. **

**If you have never heard the man sing, you need to. His voice is so deep and sexy and….sigh. **

"Your Man"

_Baby lock the door   
And turn the lights down low  
Put some music on  
That's soft and slow  
Baby we ain't got no place to go  
I hope you understand_

Joe walked into the house pretty frantically. For the first time in a long time, it would jut be him and Lilly tonight. He had taken the kids to school that morning and arranged for Kevin to pick them up and keep them overnight at his house.

He dropped his stuff on the couch and walked into the kitchen to see Lilly in there getting ready to make dinner. He smiled, walked up behind her, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hello, beautiful," he whispered, smiling when he felt the shivers travel up her body.

She turned around and placed a kiss on his lips. "Hey," she whispered back.

"What are we having for dinner, m'lady?" he asked, grinning.

"Well, Lea wanted hot dogs, and Adam wanted mac n' cheese. So, there's your answer."

"Well, I hope you don't plan on making too much," he said, noticing enough ingredients to make 6 hot dogs and a lot of mac n' cheese.

"Why?" she asked, a confused look passing over her face. "There's four of us, and you eat a lot!" She then noticed just how quiet it was in the house. "Honey, where are the kids?"

Joe smiled and pulled her close to him. "They're at Kevin's." He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "It's just you and me tonight."

_I've been thinking bout this  
All day long  
Never felt a feeling  
Quite this strong  
I can't believe how much  
It turns me on  
Just to be your man_

"Really?" Lilly asked, surprised. "What are we going to do?"

"Oh, I'm sure I could think of a few things," he replied, smiling.

"You have something in mind," Lilly smiled. "So…what is it?"

_There's no hurry  
Don't you worry  
We can take our time  
Come a little closer  
Let's go over  
What I had in mind_

"Well, first, dinner sounds like a really great idea," he said. "I am starving, and I'm going need energy tonight."

Lilly laughed. "Ok, well, if you would move, I'll have the hot dogs and mac n' cheese ready in about twenty minutes."

"Okay," he replied. "While you do that, I'm going to go get some things ready."

"What things?" Lilly asked.

"Well, Mrs. Jonas, that's a surprise," he said.

Lilly smiled, and turned around to start cooking. Joe looked at his beautiful wife, and then headed upstairs to get the surprise ready.

_Baby lock the door   
And turn the lights down low  
Put some music on  
That's soft and slow  
Baby we ain't got no place to go  
I hope you understand_

The first thing Joe did when he got upstairs was grab all the candles he could find, including the ones he bought on his way home, and set them all over the bedroom and the bathroom. Next, he started up a nice, warm, bubble bath for Lilly. He knew that she rarely got to take a long, relaxing bath because of the kids. And he wanted her to be relaxed tonight. She deserved it.

He then grabbed the rose petals he bought and sprinkled them over the bedroom floor. He thought about doing the bathroom floor, too, but that could end up being more dangerous than romantic, so he just stuck with the bedroom. Finally, he lit all the candles.

'Dang, I do good work,' he thought as he stepped back to admire his work. He couldn't wait to see what she would say.

_I've been thinking bout this  
All day long  
Never felt a feeling  
Quite this strong  
I can't believe how much  
It turns me on  
Just to be your man_

"Joe!" Lilly yelled up the stairs, "Dinner's ready!"

With that, he bounded into the kitchen like their five year old son usually does. She just laughed and watched as he took his seat at the table. They blessed their food, and then began eating.

"Wow, it's so quiet without the kids here," Lilly noticed.

"Yes it is," Joe replied, "Is that a bad thing?"

"Oh no. I am thoroughly enjoying this."

"Well," he replied, smiling, "then you are going to absolutely love what's waiting upstairs for you."

"Oooo, Mr. Jonas," she smiled "what is waiting for me?"

He laughed. "Hurry up and finish eating and you'll see."

They were both quiet after that, and five minutes later, Lilly was clearing the plates from the table. Normally, she would have done the dishes right then, but she wanted to know what her surprise was.

_Ain't nobody  
Ever love nobody  
The way that I love you  
We're alone now  
You don't know how  
Long I've wanted to_

"Right this way, m'lady," Joe said, taking her hand and leading her up the stairs. When they got to the top, he placed his hands over her eyes. He wanted to conceal what he had done for as long as possible.

They reached the bedroom, and he whispered in her ear, "One, two, three." With that, he uncovered her eyes and let her take in the sight before her.

She couldn't believe it! All the candles and rose petals! It was amazing! She turned around and gave Joe one of the most amazing kisses of his life.

"Wow. If that's the response I get just from what I did to the bedroom, wait till you see the bathroom."

Her smile got even bigger, and she practically ran to the master bath. When she saw the bubble bath, she almost melted.

"Oh Joe!" she exclaimed. "It's wonderful!" She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Have you been taking romance lessons from Kevin?"

He laughed. "Maybe a little. Now, go relax in that bath. I'll be in the bedroom when you're done."

She smiled, gave him a kiss, and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. Joe smiled to himself, so pleased that he was able to make her this happy.

_Lock the door  
And turn the lights down low  
Put some music on _

_That's soft and slow  
Baby we ain't got no place to go  
I hope you understand_

Once Lilly had finished relaxing in the tub, she walked back into the bedroom and laid down on the bed next to Joe. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you so much for this Joe," she said. "I really needed this."

"I know," he said softly, running his fingers through her hair. "You deserve tonight. I love you."

"I love you, too, Joe," she replied, giving him yet another kiss.

"Hmm," Joe smiled, "I still have a few ideas on how to spend this childless evening."

"Oh really? What are they?"

"It would probably be better if I showed you."

And with that, they went on to make the most of their tenth wedding anniversary.

_I've been thinking bout this  
All day long  
Never felt a feeling  
Quite this strong  
I can't believe how much  
It turns me on  
Just to be your man_


	7. All I Have To Give

**AN: Okay, here's another one-shot. To all of my reviewers, you guys are amazing, and I love you. You guys are the reason why I'm continuing my writing, and ya'll are the reason why lately, all of my writings haven't been depressing. THANK YOU SO MUCH!! You guys don't realize how much ya'll rock!**

**Disclaimer: Seriously….I own nothing. Still. The song is "All I Have To Give" by the Backstreet Boys (ah…the good ol' days!)**

"All I Have To Give"

_I don't know  
What he does to make you cry  
But I'll be there to make you smile  
I don't have  
A fancy car  
To get to you  
I'd walk a thousand miles  
I don't care  
If he buys you nice things  
Does his gifts come from the heart  
I don't know  
But if you were mine, girl  
I'd make it so  
We'd never be apart_

Joe watched the exchange going on between Lilly and her boyfriend, Matt. It seemed to be pretty heated, and he saw tears forming at the corners of her eyes. Joe knew that this wasn't a new thing. Lilly had told him that. He sighed. He hated watching his best friend/the girl of his dreams go through all of this pain.

Just then, Matt threw a small package at Lilly, stormed to his brand new BMW, and sped off, leaving Lilly confused and upset. Joe got up and walked over to the broken girl. He pulled her into a comforting hug, letting her cry into his shoulder.

And all he could think about was how much better she deserved to be treated.

_But my love is all I have to give  
Without you I don't think I can live  
I wish I could give the world to you  
But love is all I have to give_

Lilly pulled away from Joe after a few minutes.

"Sorry about that," she said, noticing the wet spot she left on his shoulder.

"It's no problem," he replied.

He looked at Lilly, and he couldn't figure out why Matt would do this to her. Why would he treat her like she was nothing? How could anyone possibly break this beautiful angel?

That's when he noticed that she was looking at the box that had been thrown at her. He could tell that its contents were expensive, just like all of the gifts he bought her. Expensive, but thoughtless.

Just like Matt.

_When you talk  
Does it seem like he's not  
Even listening to a word you say  
It's okay baby  
Just tell me your problems  
I'll try my best  
To kiss them all away  
Does he leave  
When you need him the most  
Does his friends get all your time?  
Baby please  
I'm on my knees  
Praying for the day  
That you'll be mine_

"This isn't even my birthstone," Lilly remarked, a sarcastic laugh escaping her lips. "I've told him what my birthstone was. I guess he forgot."

"He 'forgets' a lot of things, doesn't he," Joe snidely remarked. Lilly jerked her head up to look at him.

"He's not all bad, Joe," she sounded exhausted. Matt had been a sore point between them for the past year, the amount of time that Lilly had been with him. It angered Joe that Lilly couldn't see just how bad the guy really was. It angered Joe that Lilly was willing to defend a guy who would never do the same for her. It angered Joe that Lilly would always drop everything to be with Matt, but Matt couldn't return that favor.

But most of all, it angered Joe that Lilly couldn't see what was right in front of her face.

_But my love is all I have to give  
Without you I don't think I can live  
I wish I could give the world to you  
But love is all I have to give_

_To you_

"God, Lil," Joe was beyond mad at this point, "can't you see that he's using you? Can't you see that you're just another trophy to him? Just another notch in his bedpost?"

"For your information, _Joseph_," Lilly spat, "I have never slept with Matt."

Joe sighed. "I didn't mean it like that, Lilly. I just meant that you don't mean anything to him. You're only an option to him. Why is he a priority to you?"

Lilly looked at her best friend, tears once again coming to her eyes. "Because no one else wants me."

_Hey girl  
I don't want you to cry no more  
Inside  
All the money in the world  
Could never add up to  
All the love I have inside  
I love you  
And I will give it to you  
All I can give, all I can give  
Everything I have is for you  
But love is all I have to give_

Joe couldn't believe this. No one else wants her? _He_ wanted her. He wanted her so bad he couldn't think straight. He wanted her so bad all of his songs were about her. He wanted her so bad he couldn't do this whole "just friends" thing for much longer.

Lilly was standing there, tears in her eyes, staring at ground. He couldn't take her looking like this. He couldn't take her living like this. So, he did what he thought would make things better for her.

He kissed her.

He was afraid that she wouldn't kiss back. In fact, he almost pulled away. But just before he did, he felt her hand reach up to the back of his head and pull him closer to her, heating up their kiss.

They pulled away once oxygen was a dire need. Leaning his forehead against hers and looking into her eyes, he said, "Lilly, I've always wanted you."

She smiled. "I've always wanted you, too, Joe."

_But my love is all I have to give  
Without you I don't think I can live  
I wish I could give the world to you  
But love is all I have to give  
To you_


	8. That's Just The Way We Roll

**AN: So I'm apologizing for the lack of updates, both on this story and on ****You and Me****. I've been busy with school, church, family, and I've also been dealing with some personal issues. Hopefully, starting now, things will calm down and I'll be able to update more frequently. **

**This one-shot wasn't going to be romantic, mainly because this song isn't a romantic song, it's a fun song, but, it turned slightly romantic. Feel lucky. I have no romance in my life these days, and therefore, hardly any inspiration. **

**Disclaimer: Do you honestly think I own anything? I wouldn't mind having a certain tall, dark, and handsome 20-year-old Jonas boy, though. And you all know that the song is "That's Just The Way We Roll" by our beloved Jonas Brothers. **

"That's Just The Way We Roll"

_I woke up  
On the roof  
With my brothers  
There's a whale  
In the pool  
With my mother  
And my dad  
Paints the house  
Different colors  
Where would we be  
If we couldn't dream_

"Joe! Why are we playing hide and seek again?" Lilly was very confused as to why the crazy boy woke her up from her wonderful nap to play this game. A game she hadn't played since she was in elementary school.

"Because," Joe said, with a 'duh' expression on his face, "I want to. And it's fun."

"Gah. Fine. Whatever," Lilly rolled her eyes. "Should I get Miles and Nick?"

"Nah. Nick's working on a song, so he's not going to be doing anything until it's perfect," Joe replied. "Plus, it's more fun with only two people playing."

"Ok. So, who's counting?"

Joe got a evil glint in his eyes. "Rock, paper, sissors," he smirked.

"Oh no," Lilly said. "You always win that!"

"I can't help it that I'm good. Now, on the count of three. One….two….three!"

They each held out their choices, and Joe pumped his fist into the air.

"Yes! Paper beats rock! In your face, Lil-lay!" He yelled while dancing and flipping around.

Lilly just laughed and rolled her eyes. She then snuck away to go count while he was still doing his victory dance.

'Two can play this game,' she thought, smirking to herself.

_And I know  
We get a little crazy  
And I know  
We get a little loud  
And I know  
We're never gonna fake it  
We are wild  
We are free  
We are more than you think  
So call us freaks  
But that's just the way we roll_

By the time Joe realized that Lilly had already started counting, she was on number 25. Out of 30.

"Crap!" he thought as he ran around trying to find the perfect hiding spot. He dove into the bushes right as she said 30. He was waiting for her to pass by his hiding spot before he made his move towards base. But, she never came by. He sat there for a few more moments before he decided that she had gone around the other side of the house. So, he rolled out of the bushes…

…and right into Lilly Truscott. She bent down, touched his shoulder.

"Gotcha," she whispered in his ear, making the hair on the back of his head stand straight up. She walked off towards the front of the house, leaving a very stunned Joe lying on the ground.

_You've got moves  
I've got shoes  
Let's go dancing  
Pop and lock  
Battle dance  
Against Hanson  
If we lose  
All the girls  
They'll be laughing  
Where would we be  
If we couldn't dream_

Joe jumped up and few seconds later and joined Lilly on the porch. He was about to tell her to go hide when Kevin pulled into the driveway, windows down and radio blasting.

"Oooo! I love this song! Don't turn it off, Kevin!" Lilly yelled, jumping up and grabbing Joe's hand. "Dance with me!"

Joe laughed at his blonde best friend and they started doing their crazy dancing. Lilly was doing the robot, the running man, and all sorts of other crazy dances. Joe was attempting to pop and lock, and when that didn't work out, he just started flipping.

Kevin just shook his head and watched the two teens act like the crazy people they were.

'Those two are made for each other,' he smiled to himself.

_And I know  
We get a little crazy  
And I know  
We get a little loud  
And I know  
We're never gonna fake it  
We are wild  
We are free  
We are more than you think  
So call us freaks  
But that's just the way we roll_

Once the song was over, Kevin turned his car off and headed inside.

"As much as I enjoy watching you two act like weirdos," he said as he approached the door, "I also like gas in my car. And I would also like to know what Nick is working on."

"Ok!" Joe yelled after his older brother. "We'll be up there in a minute!"

Kevin just shook his head and went inside, leaving Joe and Lilly alone once again.

"So," Lilly started, "any more ideas, or should we just go on inside?"

"Well, I do have one more idea," he smiled.

Lilly saw the look in his eyes, and she immediately got scared. Then Joe stood up, and grabbed Lilly, throwing her over his shoulder.

"JOE! PUT ME DOWN!!" Lilly yelled, pounded on the boy's back.

"Ok," Joe said, and he then proceeded to dump her, fully clothed, into the pool.

When she came up, she was splashing and spitting water everywhere.

"JOSEPH (spit) ADAM (spit) JONAS (spit)! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE NOW!"

Joe laughed. "I don't think so," he replied. "I think I'm going to head on inside and see what Nick and Kevin are up to." And with that, he turned around and walked in the house.

"UGH!" Lilly screamed, splashing more water. She swam over to the ladder and climbed out. She looked down at her soaking wet clothes, and let out another frustrated yell. She grabbed a towel off of the chair, dried herself off, and went in search of a certain lead singer.

'Looks like the brothers may have to get Frankie in the band a little early once I get my hands on Joe!' she thought as she descended the stairs towards the boys' music room.

_Cause we're old enough to know  
We're never letting go  
And that's just the way we roll_

Once she got to the door, she looked in and saw the three boys looking at a sheet of paper. She watched with a small smile on her face as Nick and Kevin, both holding their guitars, going over chords. Joe was holding his tambourine and mouthing the lyrics to himself. Lilly watched for a few more seconds before heading in the room. Both Kevin and Nick saw her, but she motioned for them to keep quiet. She snuck over and very quickly and quietly grabbed the tambourine from Joe's unsuspecting hand and ran out of the room.

Joe looked at Kevin and Nick, who were both cracking up, and he immediately knew Lilly was the culprit. He jumped up and sprinted down the stairs. He saw Lilly run through the front door, and he chased her. They ran around the yard for about five minutes until Joe finally caught and tacked Lilly.

"Ha!" Joe said. "You will never be able to get me back."

It was then that the both stopped laughing and realized that Joe was on top of Lilly and that their faces were inches apart.

_Cause I know  
We get a little crazy  
And I know  
We get a little loud  
And I know we're never gonna fake it  
We are wild  
We are free  
We are more than you think  
So call us freaks  
But that's just the way_

They laid there for what seemed like hours, but in reality was only a few seconds. Lilly's breath has caught in her throat as she looked into those beautiful eyes of his. She noticed that his face was inching closer towards hers. Just then, she got an evil glint in her eyes and rolled out from underneath him, making him kiss the ground.

"Eww Lilly!" he yelled, spitting grass from his mouth. "What the heck?"

Lilly, who was laughing uncontrollably at this point, managed to get out a "Gotcha!" before Joe leaped over and crashed his lips on hers.

When they finally pulled away, Joe looked into her eyes and had to ask one question.

"Did you honestly think I wouldn't win in the end?"

_And I know  
We get a little crazy  
And I know  
We get a little loud  
And I know  
We're never gonna fake it  
We are wild  
We are free  
We are more than you think  
So call us freaks  
But that's just the way we roll_


	9. Tied Together With A Smile

**AN: So I have added two new stories and updated my two longer works today. I feel really good about that! **

**Anyway, I'm warning you….this is not a happy Loe. In fact, it's a very, very sad Loe. I seriously almost cried while writing it. But, it deals with a very real issue, and while I have never gone through anything like this personally, there are girls who do. So, while this is a heartbreaking story, I hope my message comes out. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. The song is "Tied Together With A Smile" by Taylor Swift (cause I just bought her CD, and I'm on a roll tonight!).**

"Tied Together With A Smile"

_Seems the only one who doesn't see your beauty  
Is the face in the mirror looking back at you  
You walk around here thinking you're not pretty  
But that's not true, cause I know you…_

Joe watched her from across the room. She was staring at herself in the mirror, and he could tell that she was overly criticizing herself…again. It was that stupid boyfriend of hers. He was always telling her that she wasn't thin enough, girly enough, pretty enough. In the past six months, she had become a shell of her former self. She gave up skateboarding and surfing and starting shopping and getting manicures more often. She had lost a lot of weight. Instead of this healthy, glowing girl he used to know, all that stood there now was this fragile shell of a girl.

_Hold on, baby, you're losing it  
The water's high, you're jumping into it  
And letting go…and no one knows  
You cry, but you don't tell anyone  
That you might not be the golden one  
And you're tied together with a smile  
But you're coming undone_

She wasn't Lilly anymore. She wasn't the same girl who he befriended five years ago at a Hannah concert. She wasn't the same girl he secretly fell in love with four years ago at Miley's Christmas party. She was now a robot. She was now a poser, a faker. She would always plaster on that fake smile and try to fool everyone into thinking that she was okay, that her life was perfect.

But Joe could tell that she was about to lose it. Joe could tell that her world was about to come crashing in on her. Joe could tell that there was more to her than what she wanted them to believe.

Joe could tell that this wasn't going to end pretty at all.

_I guess it's true that love was all you wanted  
Cause you're giving it away like it's extra change  
Hoping it will end up in his pocket  
But he leaves you out like a penny in the rain  
Oh, cause it's not his price to pay  
Not his price to pay…_

Stupid boyfriend. How could he do this to her? How could someone take the once vivacious Lilly and turn her into…this? Why would someone be so cruel? All Lilly had ever wanted was love. Lilly had told Joe this on numerous occasions. Why Joe had never taken any of those opportunities to tell her how he felt, he'll never know. But he didn't. And now, here he was, forced to watch her waste away for a guy who will never care about her.

And he felt absolutely powerless to stop it.

_Hold on, baby, you're losing it  
The water's high, you're jumping into it  
And letting go…and no one knows  
You cry, but you don't tell anyone  
That you might not be the golden one  
And you're tied together with a smile  
But you're coming undone_

Joe shook his thoughts from his head and turned back towards the mirror, only to discover that Lilly was no longer there. That's when the feeling hit him in the pit of his stomach. Something was wrong.

He walked slowly towards her bedroom and opened her door. There was nothing out of the ordinary. Then he realized that there was water running. He tried to make himself believe that she was just taking a shower, but even so, he found himself walking towards the door.

He opened it to reveal water running over the tub and onto the floor. And there, floating in the tub, was his beloved angel. He immediately ran and drug her out of the water. He tried to wake her up. He attempted to give her CPR so many times he lost count. But nothing worked. And that's when he realized that she was…gone. His angel was gone.

He sat on his knees next to her body in the middle of the soaked bathroom floor, praying, crying, begging for a miracle. But none came.

Some people would pay such a high price to feel beautiful, never knowing that there was someone there all along who would have made them feel that way for free.

_You're tied together with a smile  
But you're coming undone…oh  
Goodbye, baby  
Goodbye, baby  
With a smile, baby, baby_


	10. Girlfriend

**AN: Finally, another Loe one-shot! I promise I didn't abandon this story! I've just been going through some major life things, and it's been hard for me to get inspiration to write. But I am so sorry about the very long wait you guys have had! I'll try not to make you wait this long for a chapter again!**

**This one-shot is dedicated to Emily (BookwormXOXO). She is such an amazing girl, and she's my numBAH uno fan! I love ya, girlie, and I hope this cheers you up a little! Thank you for all the reviews, and I'm really glad I'm getting to know you! **

**Oh! And this is the longest one-shot I've ever written, so hopefully that makes up for the long wait! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own Hannah Montana or the Jonas Brothers (I'm still wishing for Kevin!). The song is "Girlfriend" by NSYNC.**

**Wow….I've been on a boyband kick lately. I think that has to do with the fact that my 20****th**** birthday is next month, and my party theme is "Going Back to the 90s!". I'm gonna relive my childhood, and I am so excited about that! Ok…on with the story!**

"Girlfriend"

_Would you be my girlfriend  
Would you be my girlfriend  
Would you be my girlfriend  
(I like you baby)  
Would you be my girlfriend_

Joe watched Lilly, the object of his affection, and her boyfriend, Lucas from across the cafeteria. They were sitting at a table along with some of his friends. There were some days when they sat with Miley and Nick, Lilly's best friend and her boyfriend (Nick also happened to be Joe's little brother), and Joe. But lately, it seemed like they were sitting with his friends more and more. Joe wondered if Lucas was picking up on the fact that he had more than friendly feelings for his girlfriend. 

_I don't know why you care  
(Why you thinkin' bout him huh)  
He doesn't even know you're there  
Cause he don't love your eyes  
And he don't love your smile  
Girl you know that ain't fair_

Joe despised Lucas, and not just because he was with Lilly. No, Joe despised Lucas because Lucas did not appreciate Lilly. For instance, Joe watched Lilly try to tell Lucas something, and Lucas just brushed her off and started talking to one of the other people sitting at the table. He saw Lilly's eye show some sadness before she went back to eating her lunch. 

Lucas had a good thing going, and he didn't even realize it.

_The middle of the night  
Is he gonna be by your side  
Or will he run and hide  
You don't know cause things ain't clear  
And baby when you cry  
Is he gonna stand by your side  
Does the man even know you're alive  
I got an idea_

Joe and Lilly were friends, so they did talk. Not as much as Joe would have liked, but at least he got to spend some time with her. He knew that Lilly had some doubts about her relationship with Lucas, the main one being that she wasn't sure if she could count on him to be there for her when she needed it. She had told Joe that she had called him crying one night, and he got mad at her and told her that she was interrupting his sleep. This ticked Joe off. How could someone treat their girlfriend that way?

_Why don't you be my girlfriend  
I'll treat you good  
(I'll treat you good girl)  
I know you hear your friends  
When they say you should  
Cause if you were my girlfriend  
I'd be your shining star  
The one to show you where you are  
Girl you should by my girlfriend_

Miley and Nick watched Joe stare at Lilly. This was an everyday occurrence, and Miley was getting fed up with her best friend. She sighed, got up from the table (dragging Nick with her), and marched over to where Lilly was sitting.

"Hey, Lils," Miley said as sweetly as she could, "can we talk to you for a minute?"

Lucas, being the jerk that he was, answered for her. "She's busy talking with her _other_ friends right now. So why don't you go back over to your table and let her have some peace."

Nick almost said something to Lucas, but Miley cut him off. "Oh, it'll only take a minute. You guys will be fine." 

Lilly looked at Lucas apologetically and got up and followed Miley and Nick out of the cafeteria. 

"Yes?" she asked the couple. 

"Lilly, why are you dating that jerk?" Miley was never known for her subtlety. 

"Excuse me?" Lilly asked.

"What Miley _meant _to ask is, why are you dating Lucas?"

"No! I meant to say that he's a je—" she was cut off by Nick clamping his hand over her mouth. 

"Now's not the time for that, sweetie," Nick whispered into the brunette's ear. 

"I'm dating Lucas because he loves me," was the blonde's reply.

Miley snorted. "Loves you? That boy doesn't even know what love is."

Lilly looked down. She knew Miley was right, but she didn't want to tell her that she was dating Lucas just because he was the only guy who had shown interest in her. 

Nick noticed the look Lilly had on her face. "Lil, break up with Lucas. He's not good enough for you. I know someone who's much better."

Lilly looked up. "Who?"

Miley and Nick looked at each other and replied, "Joe."

_Does he know what you feel  
(Know what you feel)  
Are you sure that it's real  
(Are you sure)  
Does he ease your mind  
Or does he break your stride  
Did you know that love could be a shield, yeah_

The three teens walked back into the cafeteria. Nick and Miley headed back over to Joe, and Lilly walked back over to Lucas. Joe watched her, and he could tell that she had something on her mind. Of course, Lucas didn't seem to care that Lilly had just sat down without a word. He was too busy "talking" (it looked more like flirting to Joe) with Amber and Ashley. 

"What did you guys talk about?" Joe asked the two.

"Oh nothing much," Miley replied. "Just how she should dump Lucas and go out with you."

"You told her WHAT?" Joe cried.

"Calm down, bro!" Nick said. "We put in a good word for you. You should be thanking us."

Joe looked back over at the "popular" table and noticed Lilly looking at him. He gave her a little smile and a wave, and she returned them. He turned back to Nick and Miley and sighed. 

"Maybe you're right."

_The middle of the night  
Is he gonna be by your side  
Or will he run and hide  
You don't know cause things ain't clear  
And baby when you cry  
(Oh no)  
Is he gonna stand by your side  
(No no)  
Does the man even know you're alive  
I got an idea  
(Listen girl)_

Oliver picked that moment to join the three at their table. 

"Who might be right about what?" he asked, while taking a huge bite out of the hamburger he bought.

"Ew, Oliver," Miley said, disgusted by the sight she saw, "please, can you _not_ talk and eat at the same time?"

Oliver swallowed. "Sorry," he said. "But seriously, who might be right about what?"

"Me and Miley are right about Lilly needing to dump Lucas and go out with Joe." Nick stated. 

"That is not what I said you might be right about," Joe defended. "I said you might be right about putting in a good word for me."

"Which goes back to the fact that Lilly needs to dump Lucas and date you," Miley replied.

Joe just stuck his tongue out at her.

"Oh real mature. And you call yourself a senior," Miley said.

"Hey! I am a senior, thank you very much!"

In the midst of all the banter, they didn't notice that Oliver had gotten up and was now heading for Lilly's table. Well, Nick noticed, but he didn't say anything. Watching his brother try to win an argument against Miley was so much more fun to watch. 

_Why don't you be my girlfriend  
(Yeah yeah)  
I'll treat you good  
(I'll treat you good girl)  
I know you hear your friends  
When they say you should  
Cause if you were my girlfriend  
I'd be your shining star  
The one to show you where you are  
Girl you should be my girlfriend_

Oliver made his way over to the table where Lilly was sitting, and motioned for her to follow him out into the hall. She rolled her eyes and stood up. If Lucas noticed, he didn't say anything. 

She walked out into the hallway and over to where Oliver was standing.

"What is it, Oken?" she asked, annoyed. She hadn't really had a chance to eat her lunch because of all the interruptions. 

"I know Miley and Nick have already talked to you," Oliver started, "but I'm here to also tell you that you need to break up with Lucas. He's not good enough for you."

Lilly rolled her eyes again. "And who do you propose I go out with then?"

Oliver smiled. "Joe."

_Ever since I saw your face  
Nothing in my life has been the same  
I walk around just saying your name  
Without you my world would end, yeah  
I've looked around this whole damn place  
And everything says you were meant to be  
My girlfriend, oh_

Lilly was stunned. How did everyone see this? She thought for sure that she had been doing an amazing job of hiding the fact that her relationship with Lucas was less than perfect. She sighed and started to walk back into the cafeteria. She had a lot to think about.

She opened the door and stopped dead in her tracks. The sight that was happening at her table was enough to make her blood boil. She watched in horror as Lucas, _her boyfriend_ of one year, leaned over towards Ashley and kissed her.

'Oh…so much for thinking about this,' she thought. By now, everyone in the cafeteria had seen what had just happened, and they all watched as Lilly marched over and slapped a very stunned Lucas. 

"We are OVER!" she yelled at Lucas. She then turned to face Ashley. She just shook her head, and in a deathly quiet voice, she said, "You whore." With that, she turned and ran out of the cafeteria.

_Won't you be my girlfriend  
I'll treat you good  
I know you hear your friends  
When they say you should  
Cause if you were my girlfriend  
(My girlfriend)  
I'd be your shining star  
(Shining star)  
The one to show you where you are_

Everyone was silent. No one knew that Lilly had that in her. Miley, Nick, Joe, and Oliver just looked at each other which shock all over their faces. None of them realized that Lucas could be so stupid. 

Joe was the first to recover, and he looked over at the doors that Lilly had just left through. Miley noticed this, and she smiled.

"Go," she told him. And, after looking at her, Joe got up and ran out after Lilly.

He found her in the hallway leaning up against some lockers, crying. He immediately ran over and put his arms around, hugging her to his chest. He tried to ignore how good it felt to have her in his arms and just concentrate on consoling her. 

"Shh, shh," he whispered, "it's going to be okay." He kept repeating that over and over, until finally her tears subsided. She pulled away and wiped her tears, and looked up at Joe, a sad smile playing on her lips. 

"Thanks," she whispered.

"No problem," he replied.

"Ya know, they're right," she stated.

Joe was confused. "Who's right? About what?" He got a strange sense of déj� vu. 

"Miley, Nick, and Oliver."

"What are they right about?" Why did everyone feel the need to confuse him so much?

"Lucas is a jerk. I deserve someone so much better," she said, all of a sudden getting shy. Why didn't she realize these feelings for Joe before? Why did Lucas have to get to her like he did? Why was she stupid enough to believe that he really loved her?

Joe smiled. "He is a jerk. And you do deserve someone better. Someone who'll always be there for you and appreciate you and _love_ you."

Lilly looked up. "Got anyone like that in mind?" she asked.

Joe looked at her, and then leaned down and placed the sweetest kiss on her lips. 

"Would you be my girlfriend?"

She nodded, and then leaned in to kiss him again. Maybe it was true that you had to kiss several frogs before you found your prince. 

_Girl you should be my girlfriend  
My baby  
(You make my heart sing)  
My baby  
(Girl you make my heart sing)_


	11. Oh My My My

"Oh My My My"

**AN: I know several people have used this song in one-shots, but I'm doing a different take on it. So, for the sake of this story, let's pretend that Taylor Swift didn't write it, and we're also going to pretend that the Jonas Brothers aren't famous (although music is still important to them) and that Lilly grew up in Wyckoff with them. So this is going to be AU a lot! Hehe!! Oh! And be sure you read the lyrics. Don't skip them! They play a very important part in this story!**

**Disclaimer: So, yesterday was pretty much the greatest day ever. I got tickets to the JB concert on August 20, my last class of the day was cancelled, and I got to watch JB on DWTS. Oh! And Kevin declared his undying love for me. Yeah, I wish. I seriously do not own anything related to Hannah Montana or the Jonas Brothers. The song is "Mary's Song (Oh My My My) by Taylor Swift. **

"Oh My My My"

Twenty-year-old Lilly Truscott sat in her apartment attempting to write a song. She had been dating Joe Jonas for four years now, and she couldn't be happier. She was trying to convey that in a song about them and everything that had gone through together. You see, they, along with Joe's three brothers Kevin, Nick, and Frankie, had grown up together in Wyckoff, New Jersey. Kevin was four years older than she was. He was the older brother she never had. Nick was her age, and he was her best friend. Frankie was seven years younger than she was, so he was like a little brother to her. There were days that she swore she loved Frankie the best out of the four Jonas brothers.

And then, there was Joe. He was two years older than she was, but that didn't matter. Oh, when they were little, it did. He didn't want to be around her because she was a "baby", as he liked to call her. Plus, it wasn't cool for him to hang around with her or Nick at that age. But, she was always over at the Jonas', so he had no choice but to put up with her.

Then she turned sixteen, and everything changed. It was her Sweet Sixteen party, and she was wearing the most gorgeous red dress. Her blonde hair had been piled on top of her head, with curly pieces framing her face. The boys walked in, all wearing suits and ties. Nick and Frankie were complaining about the ties. Kevin actually liked that he got to dress up. And Joe was trying to be the cool senior that he was. They all went over and hugged Lilly and wished her a happy birthday, and that's when everything changed for Joe.

He noticed just how beautiful she was, and that's when these feelings started coming. He tried to shrug them off at first. There was no way he could fall for the "nosy little brat" he had known for years. He watched her the entire night. She danced with pretty much everyone there. But, it was when she was dancing with Nick that a feeling that was like jealousy came creeping up. She was laughing at something Nick was saying, and when the song was over, they hugged, and Nick kissed her cheek. None of that was anything new, but this time, it rubbed him the wrong way. Kevin had noticed, and Kevin was the one who had told him that he needed to do something before Lilly got away.

He asked her out a month later, and they'd been together ever since. Oh, there were definitely some problems along the way. Their first fight came two months into the relationship. He was planning on going to a graduation party that one of his friends was throwing, and Lilly couldn't go because she had to study for finals. That wasn't the problem. The problem was that a girl who had had a crush on Joe for a while was going to be there, and this girl wasn't known for respecting boundaries. She had tried to make moves on Joe even with Lilly there, so Lilly was scared about what she would try to pull when Joe showed up alone. They argued until about midnight that night, when Lilly finally slammed the door in his face and went to bed. She cried herself to sleep, and she didn't feel much better when she woke up the next morning. She decided to go for a run, hoping that that would help clear her head. She opened the door to find Joe slumped against the house, asleep. She couldn't help but smile when she realized that he had stayed there all night. She woke him up, and they spent the next hour sitting there on the porch just talking and working everything out.

Lilly looked up at the clock and realized that she had five minutes to get to the park to meet Joe. She grabbed her purse and jacket, and she grabbed the song. Maybe Joe could help her finish it. He was pretty good at the whole songwriting thing.

She was five minutes late getting to the park. She ran over to their spot to find him sitting on a blanket. He looked up and saw her coming and he stood up. When she reached him, he pulled her to him and hugged and kissed her.

"You're late, Miss Truscott," he said, smiling.

"I know, I'm sorry," she replied, setting her things down. "I was writing a song, and time just got away from me."

"Ooh! A song! Can I see?" Joe was like a little boy on Christmas morning when it came to music.

She laughed. "Yeah, maybe you can help me finish it. It's about us."

He smiled and looked over what she had so far.

_She said, I was seven and you were nine  
I looked at you like the stars that shined  
In the sky, the pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled  
And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my_

_Take me back to the house in the backyard tree  
Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me  
You never did, you never did  
Take me back when our world was one block wide  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids, you and I  
Oh my my my my_

_I was sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see  
But your eyes still shined like pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
They never believed we'd really fall in love  
And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes  
And said oh my my my_

_Take me back to the creek beds we turned up  
Two A.M. riding in your truck  
And all I need is you next to me  
Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight  
You stayed outside til the morning light  
Oh my my my my_

"This is great, Lil," he said, leaning over to give her another kiss. "But, I can think of a little something else to add to it." He pulled a pen out of his pocket. "May I?" he asked, indicating to the piece of paper.

She nodded, and he wrote a few lines. He looked over his work, smiled, and handed it to her. She read it, and she got very confused.

_A few years have gone and come around  
We were sitting at our favorite spot in town  
And you looked at me  
Got down on one knee_

"Joe, what's th-" she looked up, and there was Joe, in front of her on one knee, holding a box with a beautiful diamond ring in it.

"Lillian Truscott," he said, nerves starting to take over his body, "will you marry me?"

Her hand flew to her mouth, and all she could do was nod. He smiled and slipped the ring onto her finger, and the swept her into his arms and kissed her like never before. He pulled away and leaned his forehead on hers. She smiled at him, and she finally knew how to end her song. She pulled away from him and grabbed the pen and piece of paper and began writing. When she was done, she showed him the new lyrics, which he read. He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"I love it," he said. "And I love you."

She looked up at him and smiled. "I love you, too."

_Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle  
Our whole town came and our mamas cried  
You said I do and I did too  
Take me home where we met so many years before  
We'll rock our babies on the very front porch  
After all this time, you and I_

_I'll be eighty-seven, you'll be eighty-nine  
I'll still look at you like the stars that shine  
In the sky  
Oh my my my_


End file.
